


Tú

by zanderskyward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carta, M/M, Post-chapter 89, Spoilers de la 3a temporada, epistolar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: Erwin ha muerto en el campo de batalla de Shiganshina, y Levi es el encargado de limpiar su despacho. Allí encuentra una carta para él.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Tú

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito en 2018 mientras lloraba por Erwin. Disfruten.

Mi querido Levi:

Desearía que nunca tuvieras que leer esto, pero sé que no volveré con vida de esta expedición. Acepté que mi tiempo se acababa desde el momento en el que perdí el brazo, y espero que puedas perdonarme por dejarte solo en este mundo. Nunca quise convertirme en otra persona que te abandonara. Nunca quise hacerte sentir otra vez este dolor.  
Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que te vi llorar y por fin me di cuenta de todo. Durante la mayor parte de estos años, siempre pensé que sería mejor que me odiaras por mucho que supiera cuánto te necesitábamos entre nuestras filas, aunque esta clase de crueldad acabara destruyéndote. En vez de eso, elegiste quedarte a mi lado. Sé que en el fondo nunca quisiste luchar por la causa, incluso si te sentías responsable por tus habilidades. Por ello, seré egoísta hasta el final y te pediré que seas fuerte una última vez. 

Aguanta, Levi.

Aguanta.

¿Yo? Yo ya estaba perdido, pero tú tienes esperanza. Y si hay esperanza, hay oportunidades. Hay vida.  
Siempre he querido preguntarte cuál fue el momento en el que te enamoraste de mí, o qué hice por ti para que sintieras esa clase de punzada en el pecho. Ahora mismo, mientras escribo esto, deseo que hubieras sido el hombre frío e insensible que todo el mundo creía que eras. Sé que serás quien más sufra y siento mucho haberte dado aún más que perder.  
Eras el peso sólido y constante contra el que tomar aliento cuando todo lo demás se movía y cambiaba, y gracias a ti, nunca temí el resultado de mis decisiones.  
Tanto si alcancé mi sueño como si no, te tenía a ti.

Siempre tuyo,

Erwin


End file.
